Origines d'une folie
by Zif
Summary: Présérie, centré sur le passé de Vicious.


**Titre :** Origines d'une folie  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Base :** Cowboy Bebop  
**Personnages :** Vicious, Spike, Julia  
**Rating :** K / PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sunrise, Shinichiro Watanabe et Keiko Nobumoto.  
**Note :** fic écrite pour Drakys dans le cadre de la communauté LJ "fic sur demande".

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Quand Mao Yenrai présenta Spike à Vicious, celui-ci se dit que décidément, le vieux était du genre à ramasser tous les gamins paumés de Tharsis. Lui-même en avait été un. C'est pourquoi il ne fit aucune difficulté à ce que Mao en fasse son deuxième poulain.

Lui, en revanche, ne lui présenta pas Julia. Elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître ses "collègues". Il voulait la laisser en dehors de tout ça, afin de la préserver. Il l'aimait trop pour la voir souillée par le syndicat. Les Red Dragons n'étaient-ils pas la plus grande organisation du crime sur Mars ? Oh, bien sûr, il ne cacha pas l'existence de Spike à Julia, et inversement. Seulement, il faisait en sorte de ne pas trop attiser leur curiosité. Il parvint ainsi à ne pas concilier vie privée et "travail". Travail qui, au fil des années, prit de plus en plus d'importance avec la montée des responsabilités qu'on leur confiait, à lui et à Spike, eux qui formaient un duo de choc sous la tutelle de Mao. Celui-ci avait une totale confiance en ses garçons, et n'hésitait pas à leur attribuer les missions les plus délicates, les plus dangereuses. Celles où l'on pouvait mourir.

"Je sais que vous aimez ça, dit-il un jour.

-Quoi donc ? Spike s'alluma une cigarette.

-Jouer avec vos vies. Mais vous êtes forts.

-L'enjeu n'est pas très considérable. La vie n'est qu'un rêve… bien que pour le moment, je n'aie pas envie de me réveiller." Vicious acquiesça.

Ces années heureuses devinrent brutalement aussi insignifiantes qu'un grain de sable dans un désert de ténèbres quand tout s'écroula autour de Vicious. Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, il le savait, Julia entra par inadvertance en contact avec les Red Dragons. Elle fit la connaissance de Spike. Vicious, confiant en son frère de sang, mit de côté le pressentiment néfaste que suscitait en lui cette rencontre. Du reste, le trio ainsi formé prospéra pendant de nombreux mois, et Vicious s'offrit même le luxe d'être le leader de leur petite équipe.

Puis Mao l'envoya en mission. Seul. Il s'agissait de s'engager dans l'armée et d'entrer en plein cœur de cette guerre qui faisait rage et que l'on disait si infernale, pour mettre en place un réseau de trafic d'opales de Titan, ces pierres précieuses qui valaient une petite fortune. Vicious s'inclina devant son mentor, mais il ressentit une profonde injustice face à ce choix. Pourquoi lui, et pas Spike ? Il s'en voulait de penser ainsi, car il ne souhaitait pas non plus que cette mission soit attribuée à son ami, mais il avait l'impression que Mao avait volontairement favorisé Spike.

Il partit avec d'autant plus d'amertume qu'une sombre appréhension germait en lui. Spike et Julia allaient rester seuls, tous les deux. Il savait que Julia avait décidé de s'occuper de la convalescence de Spike, qui avait été grièvement blessé au point de perdre son œil lors de leur toute dernière mission commune. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais elle lui avait lancé un regard lourd de reproches : c'était un peu de sa faute si Spike avait frôlé la mort. Déjà mis au fait de sa prochaine mission en solitaire par Mao, il avait été perturbé, et donc imprudent, et Spike en avait subi les conséquences.

Titan broya un peu plus l'âme d'un homme qui commençait déjà à s'assombrir. Ce satellite abritait en son sein une guerre absurde et démentielle, à laquelle aucun être humain ne pouvait ressortir indemne. Afin de ne pas céder psychologiquement, le red eye s'imposa à lui comme un échappatoire bienvenu ; cependant, la mauvaise qualité d'une drogue introduite de façon hasardeuse infligea à sa raison des dégâts dont il ne pouvait encore mesurer l'étendue.

Tout cela n'empêcha cependant pas sa mission d'être un succès ; mais il revint changé, vacillant. Il comprit au premier regard que Spike et Julia étaient amants. Il voulut se convaincre qu'il se trompait, mais il ne fut plus question de doutes le soir où il surprit, sans être vu, Spike et Julia enlacés. Il en vint finalement à apprendre leur projet de fuite.

Julia découvrit alors chez elle un bouquet de roses, auquel était accrochée une carte signée Vicious.

"Je sais tout sur votre départ. Tue-le, ou je vous tue tous les deux."

Le mot était tracé d'une main fébrile, tremblante. Probablement écrit sous influence du red eye. Mais Julia savait qu'il était à présent capable de tels actes. Il était si différent d'avant. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait fuir… fuir seule, et laisser Spike faire de même de son côté. Il n'avait pas le choix, après tout n'allait-il pas trahir l'organisation ? Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, même sans elle.

Vicious, lui, était déterminé à les tuer. Ils l'avaient trahi, lui à qui ils auraient dû être si redevables. Julia avait trahi son amour, Spike avait trahi son amitié, et pire que tout, ils avaient trahi les Red Dragons, cette organisation qui était pour Vicious un sacerdoce. Cette trahison lui déchirait les entrailles, le rendait fou de douleur et de rage. Décidément, seule leur mort pourrait apaiser cet ouragan de folie qui le balayait.

Le rouge du red eye que Vicious s'injecta dans les yeux. Le noir des pierres de la cathédrale, où il comptait les intercepter et les tuer. Le rouge des roses que Spike avait apportées pour Julia. Le noir brillant des pistolets sortis des manteaux. Le rouge des étincelles qui en jaillirent. Le noir de l'obscurité où Vicious se dissimula. Le rouge du sang de Spike, avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'enfuir. Le noir du corbeau qui se posa devant Vicious.

Il découvrit peu de temps après que la menace avait fait son effet, et que Julia était partie, sans Spike.

Peu importait à présent, il sut qu'il ne vivrait plus que pour le syndicat –qu'il allait refaçonner de ses mains- afin d'accomplir sa vengeance. La haine seule le porterait, jusqu'à la fin de son rêve transformé en cauchemar halluciné.


End file.
